When You're Gone
by lil-black-dress
Summary: Harry comes home to find Draco missing. What will he do? slash, smutt, emo alert. songfic. NOW COMPLETE HAHAHA!thanks 4 da reviews!
1. Broken

_**hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_I always needed time on my own,_

_I never thought I'd _

_need you there when I cry_

Harry's hand shook as he read letter Draco had left him. He had thought Draco had loved him. Hell, Draco had told him he'd loved him.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_To: Potter,_

_I dont want to be with you anymore. I'm not sorry. I know you very well Harry._

_I want you to get over me. I don't care about you anymore, as I have found someone else to spend my life with._

_You need to find yourself another man, and try, even though you can't,_

_to forget about me._

_I never want to see you again, and I'm not sorry about this._

_Have a nice life,_

_--D. Malfoy_

Harry's back ached from sitting in the same position on the couch, reading and re-reading the letter, over and over.

The paper was thin and worn, the ink running where Harry's tears had fallen.

He had come to the house from a day out to find the house empty of anything Draco-ish.

Draco had done his best of making it seem like he had never lived there.

But Harry still had the memories. And the memories were what pained him the most.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

Harry moved around numbly, staring into each room, hoping that this was some kind of joke. But it wasn't.

He didn't notice when his elbow hit the side of the counter, starting to bleed.

He didnt notice when he tripped and fell on the floor, face-first. He was oblivious to all things around him.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, and washed his face, savoring the warmth of water on his skin.

**_////FLASHBACK\\_**

" Potter, in here" Malfoy hissed as Harry walked out of the Great Hall. It was one pof the first moments he was able to catch him alone.

"What Malfoy?" Hissed Harry, clearly exasperated. "If you'e come to make fun of me, can't you do it some where else, instead of a broom closet?"Harry tried to sound annoyed, but secretely he was pleased.

Harry stared at Draco's lips, as his mouth moved, wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

"Harry...what I'm trying to say is..I think I love you..."

Harry's thoughts snapped back to attention. Did he just say he loved him???

"what?"

"You can laugh if you like, but my feelings-"

Malfoy was interupted by Harry pressing his lips to his. Wrapping his arms around his head, Harry nibbled and licked Draco's lips, wanting entrance.

Draco moaned, like every vein in his body was on fire. The feel of Harry's hands exploring every inch of his body almost made him cry out.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco-"

"Draco-I love you too."

_**////END FLASHBACK\\**_

Harry started at his pathetic self in the mirror, and slowly a tear trickled down his face.

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

is made up on your side

Pretty soon he was sobbing his heart out, hot tears making patterns like henna on his face, mixed with blood from a cut he had somehow aqquired earlier.

Harry watched as his tears turned red.

He watched as they fell, like the petals of a red flower in a strong wind.

_when you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

**_////FLASHBACK\\_**

Draco undid the buttons on Harry's shirt, slowly and sensually, sitting on his lap.

He slid the shirt off, his eyes filled with lust, longing.

Harry kicked of his shoes and socks, and Draco did the same, pulling off Harry's jeans (Draco's favorite pair, that Harry had worn on purpose).

Draco kissed Harry. while he, Harry, pulled of every article of clothing off of Draco.

"..You sure...?" Draco breathed at the sight of Harry's naked body. His toned shoulders and muscled stomach.

Harry kissed Draco so hard and so passionately it litteraly took Draco a couple of minutes to recover.

Harry magically removed both thier boxers in resopnse.

"Of course...Draco I love you..I want you.. more than anything...just take me..."

He said tenderly, looking into the blonde's grey enchanting eyes. He could get lost in those eyes forever.

Draco sat on top of him, running his hands up and down his body, memorizing each nook and cranny, every line every detail that was Harry's body, Harry's being.

Draco took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it and licking it, making it hard. Harry's back arched, his hips buckling.

"Draco please..take me..I need you inside..." He hissed in parseltongue.

A gasp issued from Harry's lips as Draco moved towards his erection, and he licked the insides of Harry's thigh.

His tingue flicked around Harry's swollen cock.

"God dammit Draco, jsut take me...already..just..-"

Draco laughed a little at Harry's sheer desperadoes (my own made up word) and finally gave in.

He licked Harry's cock, sucking and licking it, before finally taking it in his mouth fully.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist pulling him closer, so close that Draco almost choked.

He pulled Harry's cock out of his mouth and turned him over, summoning a bottle of lubricant from who knows where.

Draco soaked his fingers, putting one in Harry's entrance and wiggled it around, loosening the muscles, and Harry cried out in pain and pleasure.

Then something much harder and bigger replaced Dracos finger and Harry screamed in pain.

Pain was replaced by pleasure as Draco bagain to move in and out. He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed in, hitting Harry's prostate right on.

He moed in and out in and out.

"Draco..faster...faster..please" screamed Harry, who began to thrust with Draco's rythm, desperate to get him in deeper.

"Fuck..Harry, so tight..so tight..."

"IM GONNA COME, DRACO!" screamed Harry, giing one final thrust before coming all over the bed.

A few thrusts later and Draco came inside Harry.

Panting, they fell on top of each other, embracing each other.

"I..I love you Draco."

Draco simply pretended to be asleep.

_**////END FLASHBACK\\**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**the peices of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When youre gone**_

_**All the words I need to hear to make it through the day**_

_**and make it OK**_

* * *

Harry stood up, and looked at himself in the mirror, hating his very existance. 

Harry thought of Draco, then subconciously raised his fist and punched the mirror, shards flying every where.

Harry fell down on his hands and knees, crying. Then he had an idea.

Harry moved around in a blind panic, looking for something sharp while he cried.

He looked down in the fallem peices of mirror, seeing Draco's eyes in this one, his hair in the other.

He picked the peice up, then bought it down on his wrist.

He looked intently at the crest of blood, feeling like some of his pain was being released with each cut.

He bough down the mirror peice again. and again. more and more, feeling better each time.

Then he realized something. He couldt live with Draco, so why try?

Dear Draco,

I have always loved you, even if you've stopped loving me.

I don't understand why you could just throw away our love like that.

I hope whatever guy you're with now, you're happy with.

I realize you won't be coming back, so I'm not going waist my life away waiting.

Although If you were I would wait forever.

I'll always remeber our first and last kiss and most of all you. Ill never forget you.

Like you're letter said, I can try to forget you. But I can't.

Love always, even in death,

-Your Harry Potter

Harry sealed the note, and stuck it in the pocket of his jeans.

He took the shard of knife and struck it down, slitting an artery.

He walked downstairs blindly again, then sat on the couch, awaiting his death.

* * *

And Harry Potter, TheBoyWHoLiedAndDefeatedVoldemort, The boy who every girl wanted, the boy who loved Draco Malfoy to full extent, only to have his heart broken, was dead.

* * *

**_When you're gone,_**

**_the peices of my heart are missing you_**

**_when you're gone_**

**_the face I came to know is missing too_**

**_When you're gone_**

**_All the words I need to hear _**

**_to always get me through the day_**

**_And make it OK_**

**_I miss you_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Me: Elvis weighed 250 lbs. when he died._**

**_Elvis: So? _**

**_Me: well, I'm just saying. _**

**_Elvis: Are you making un of me? Are you? Are you? huh huh huh??_**

**_Me: You are so touchy, god. Go watch TV or something and leave me alone._**

**_Elvis: Bite me._**

**_Me: bites Elvis_**

**_Elvis: OMG! get away from me! runs away screaming,_**

**_Me: well. will anyone review?_**

**_Elvis: stay away from her, shes crazy!!!!!!!!"_**

**_Me: Oh, shut up._**

**_REVIEW?_**

* * *


	2. Death

Im sooo sorry for the wait. I just couldnt get on the computer. and then I had no ideas to write about. so sorry. anywyaz thanks for the ideas and reviews to meh reviewers. 3 u all so much.

this one's based on Malfoys P.O.V

everything written in italics is mine. I wrte it.

(I dont think its very good. I dont think its good at all, but I had no other ideas)

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

So I wipe away my tears and close my eyes

Forget about the drama and all the lies

I put on my headphones and drown the pain

this will be the first night without rain

Draco was completely irritated and mad.

Why?

One reason.

Harry was being a complete bastard. They'd just had thier third fight that week. A completely pointless fight. Before Harry had gone out to his friend's house, the fighting had been awful.

Both had been so close to hexing the other into oblivion. But Harry would always make it up to Draco and vice-versa.

So Draco decided to take a walk and go shopping or some necessary items. i.e., asprin, anti-septic, toilet paper. He also had an appointment with Ben and Jerry.

Ben and Jerry were really great listners when it came to love. Draco should know.

He turned to them whenever he fought with Harry.

Draco walked down the stairs and grabbed his coat, pulling it on. Harry wouldn't be back from the blood-traitor's till late.

So he would take his time.

Draco opened the door to a brisk fall night. He looked up at the full moon remembering his former Professor, Lupin.

He thought back to his thrid year when everyone had figured out he was a werewolf.

The slytherins had found something wrtten on the boy's 5th floor bathroom wall.

"You shouldn't make fun of Lupin and his time of month."

Of course they had all found this very funny. Some innocent

Gryffindor had probably written this, what he had supposed, in Lupin defense. But really the Gryffindor had just given them something ele to make fun of about Lupin.

Then Blasie had scratched underneath

"Having PMS (pre-moonstral syndrome) is not his fault. deal with it."

The joke had lasted for years, even ater Lupins death, even after Draco had left Hogwarts. He smiled.

He breathed in the air as he walked into the store. All of a sudden he missed Harry. for some unknown rason. Its not like he wasnt going to be back there, so why..

He walked to the back cornr of the store where it was dark and gloomy, fitting his mood.

Can we remeber everything else

while we forget and forgive

pul through this mess

find a reason to live

What on earth...?

He was about to go up to the counter and ask what these sicssor like things that looked like they could poke your eyes out were doing in the garden supplies when he heard a oice.

"well...well...well..never thought I'd see you here..never thought Id see you again the way you stormed out on me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco froze, turning slowly to see...

Blaise Zabini.

His worst nightmare had come true.

"what-?" But his breath was caught in his throat.

He looked at the bod before him. Blaise hadnt always been the best looking guy, but being at Hogwarts, Draco hadnt had much of a choice between guys.

Damn. He looked so...sexy now. He had grwon taller, lost weight and his well-defined features finally went with his skin-tone.

Draco felt his cock bulge slightly jsut looking at him.

"What-what're you doing here...?He stammered, trying to look anywhere but those ull red lips and peircing eyes that were such a turn on.

Blaise laughed slightly at his predicament, moving closer.

Draco looked at his ex questioningly. titlting his head slightly and furrowing his brow.

Blaise was so close now, his lean body pushed up agains his, his mouth on Draco's earlobe toturing him.

"I have a confession to make. But first-" He suddenely pushed Draco up against the wall kissing him on th lips.

Draco moaned in his mouth, wanting desperatly to french Blaise. But he wuldnt have any of it. He pulled away, his lips once again on Draco's earlobe, driving him up the wall.

"I need you to know something. I love you, I need you to understand that, because I still love you, I would never do anything to hurt you again. But even more than that, I'd never want anyone to hurt you."

Hokay, Draco was now officially confuzzled.

Blasie pushed himsel closer.

"Draco, please dont be mad at me, everyone knows but you, but I dont want him using you anymore."

This was really confusing.

"Potter's cheating on you."

Did he just say Harry was cheating on him. Maybe he had misheard.

"I'm not lying, Draco. I'm telling the truth. He has been for about 2 months."

That sounded right. When thier relationship had just started getting rough then.

He looked up into Blaise's eyes trying to ind some lie in there, hoping. But all he saw was the truth.

"What..? he cant be...could he? He told me.." Draco was crying on Blaise's shoulder now.

"He told me he'd never leave me..never leave...he loves me. He told me..."

In this short life

Theres no time to waste

On giving up

And ou can blame it on me

I dont wanna hold you back now,

Love,

"Its over" Draco decided. "Cmon lets go get my things out o the house before he gets back.

They apperated back and while Blaise cleared away all his things, Draco got to work on the note he was going to leave. His first drat went somehing like this;

Dear Harry,

I love you, but this relationship is aobviously too much for us. If ou love someone else thats ok.

Love, Draco

Then, as anger grew more and more, and his pain went away some, his 50th or so draft went like this;

To: Potter

I dont want to be with you anymore. Im not sorry. I know ou very well.

I want you to get over me. I dont care about you anymore, as I hae ound some one else to spend my life with (looking over at Blaise as he wrote this).

You need to find yoursel another man and try, een though you cant to forget about me.

I never want t see ou again, and Im not sorry about this.

Have a nice life

--D. Malfoy.

Draco sighed and left the note where he knew Harry would see it first thing.

He apperated back to Blaise's house, the last thing he remebering before disapearing was Harry entering the room calling

"Draco, Im sorry bout the fight earlier, I-"

Draco turned to Blaise, kissing him deepl, eeling himsel melt in his arms.

"Thank you for telling me bout Harry.." he whispered.

"I think that as the most pathetic thanks I'e ever received. I'll show you the right way," he whispered, thorwing Draco onto the bed, and sitting on top of him pulling of his shirt.

Once they were both completely naked, Blaise bent down and started to stroke Draco's cock, massagin it, making it, if possible, even harder.

Draco moaned, clinging onto Blaises hair.

"please...just take me..please..." he said, then, pushed himsel into Blaise's awaiting mouth.\

He felt his cock being sucked and fingered, and it felt so good.

But although this was some of the best sex he'd ever had, it just wasnt Harry. It was like something was missing.

Blaise had his fingers in Draco's hole now. Without lube.

"Ow..oh fuck that feels good..."

Blaise bagan to move his fingers in and out, loosening the muscles. When Draco was loose enough he stuck his cock in, stopping to let Harry adjust.

"ahh..fuck Draco..so tight..." He arched his back and began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, enjoying Draco's pleas of

"Faster...faster..."

The even Blaise's patience ran out out, he bagan to pump in and out faster and faster, alwas making sure to hit Draco's prostate.

"Oh god..." Malfoy thrust deeper and eeper each time, trying to get the pleasure to go even deeper.

"ahhhhh.." Draco scremed.

"Blaise, Imma come!!!!!!!" and he did. A few thrusts later with stars behind his eyes, so did Blaise.

"And that's how you say thanks to me." He said to Draco, panting.

THE NEXT DAY

stupid mistakes we made in the past

friendships and bonds that would never last

broken promises, haunted dreams

now are things what they seem to be?

Draco woke up, missing Harry so much. He just had to see him one more time, just to say good-bye properly.

spent all that time feeling sorry for yourself

so much shit you know you tell

what the fuck are you trying to say?

get on with your life and go away.

He got dressed, brushed his hair and teeth, looking once again at the sleeping Blaise.

A FEW SECONDS LATER...(oh the magic of apperation)

Draco walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

He waited.

And waited

For about 15 minutes. Then he let himself in.

"Harry? Harry you here? Herry?" He walked upstairs to the bedrooms. Harry wouldnt be awake yet. It was 7:30.

does being a bitch make you feel better?

use that small brain, put two and two together

nothing good's gonna happen when you just act big

fuck off and back down, who you trying to kid?

"Harry, its Draco, I jsut want to-" Draco hgad walked into the bathroom. "OMG." He fell to his knees looking at the deathly white Harry, blood pooling around his arms.

" Harry?! OMG HARRY!? can you hear me? Im here, Harry..you cant be dead Harry..you cant.."

He started sobbing, his shoulders shaking.

It was then that he noticed the corner of a peice of parchment sticking out of Hrry's jeans. He picked it up and unfolded it carefully.

Dear Draco,

I have always loved you, even if you've stopped loving me.

I don't understand why you could just throw away our love like that.

I hope whatever guy you're with now, you're happy with.

I realize you won't be coming back, so I'm not going waist my life away waiting.

Although If you were I would wait forever.

I'll always remeber our first and last kiss and most of all you. Ill never forget you.

Like you're letter said, I can try to forget you. But I can't.

Love always, even in death,

-Your Harry Potter

"What...Harry wasnt cheating on me..? then waht.." then realization came over him. Blaise. His beloved was dead because of Blaise.

He apperated back to the house, not beleiving what an idiot he had been.

"Hey you're back, I was beginning to wonder-"

"explain. explain why you did this to me."

"what, Im afraid I dont-"

Draco shoved Harry's letter in his ace. "THIS! explain this!!!!"

"Oh. Oh. OMg Draco. Im so sorry."

"You did this. you!!!! He was never cheating on me! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? I loved him so much. WHAT? did you jsut decide to ruin my life so you could get a good fuck outta me? WELL, I HATE YOU!!!!!" Draco screeched hysterically, crying his heart out.

"WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ME? ABOUT MY FEELINGS! I HAD FINALLY FOUND TRUE LOVE AND YOU JUST BLEW THAT!!!!!!"

"Draco. Did you think I was going to just let you walk out on me like that, going for the halfblood Potter boy without getting my revenge?" He smirked.

It turned to a look of horror as he watched Draco raise his wand.

"I hate you more than anything else. I hope you die. In fact, I think I will be the one with those honors, after what you took from me. Ig I may... AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted

it's all over now and the past is the past  
any complaints you can shove up your ass  
i dont want to hear it and don't care, too  
leave me alone - i fucking DARE YOU

[[[shut the fuck up and face the damn truth  
you hate me and i hate you

Draco watched as Blaise's body went limp, feeling satsified. Then he apperated back to Harry's house.

"Harry, oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I thought you were cheating on me. Please forgive me, I didnt mean to be so harsh. I love you more than life itself. I love you..."

Draco looked at the peice of glass by Harry's bloody arm getting an idea..

"You're blood is my blood" he said, bringing it down with force on his heart, pressing Harry's hand to his chest.

"I love you.."

he sits and cries

_painful tears fill his eyes_

_  
_Silent screams and cries of pain

arms **full** of cuts & scars of shame

Alone in this world, a blade as a friend To stop his pain,

to make it all end

he lies in his regret, spills of blood drop

this is his way to make it all stop

hope ya'll liked it. I made all the poems in here. well, besides

_In this short life,_

_There's no time to waste_

_On giving up…_

_And you can blame it on me…_

_Just set your guilt free_

_I don't wanna hold you back now,_

_Love…_

thats by evanescence. everything else is mine. review?pwease????

elvis: dont review.

me: pulls out gun and shoots elvis. PWEASE!!!?????

3 to u all!

p.s. thanks or the reviews on my other chap. i wasnt

originally going to do a sequel. extra luvs for u and a cookie!!!!! 3333


End file.
